For aeroplanes having propeller blades, the leading edges of the propeller blades can suffer significant erosion over a short period of time. This erosion is exacerbated when the aeroplane uses unsealed airstrips for landing and take off. The main cause or erosion of propeller blades is the airborne dust and gravel which tends to strike the leading edges and rear faces of the propeller blades. This problem can lead to a drastic reduction in the life span of propeller blades and therefore increases the running costs of aeroplanes which have propeller blades.
When a propeller blade is damaged it normally has to be completely replaced at considerable cost. The present invention is aimed at providing a method of protecting rotor and propeller blades and the like as well as repairing such articles when damaged.